In the shadows of despair
by WriteBackWhatIsWrong
Summary: ....RikuXSora...Rikus dad has a secret and Soras involved...not too too far in the first chap but its getting somewhere!


Guenn- READERS BE WARNED NOT FOR CHILDREN...ONLY MAUTURE PEOPLE!

Riku-yeah...sooo...

Guenn-if you dont like then dont read...its that simple...

Riku-...u can ignore her...shes weird...

* * *

In the shadows of despair

The moon cast its long silhouetted shadows through the ground window of a large white house. The moons shadows were cast along the slender figure of a tan young boy...about fifteen years old. He was lying on what seemed to be a small old hard cot. The boys arms were tied together above his head while his legs were both spread and tied to the posts of the hard cot that he unfortunately made his bed. Sweat was still cling to his skin as he fought through a horrid restless night of sleep. His dreams were filled with misery and the look of desperation was evident amongst his face although he was lost somewhere in his dreams.

"You know very well why I've brought you down here Sora!" There was a dark shadowed figure looming over Sora. The problem was that Sora had no idea how to fight back against the wretched creature. It seemed to Sora that he was powerless against the figure.

"G--get away from me--" Sora yelped terrified beyond belief. He tried to stay calm so this creature couldn't see his true fear. He wanted to at least keep his pride even if everything else was lost.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FAGGOT!" The figure slapped Sora hard across the face yet Sora never made a peep. Sora's anger was growing and became overwhelming to the point where he spit straight into the figures face and yelled "I can talk to you however I want to" before the grabbed him by the neck and wrenched him backwards.

"Ohh you're gonna be sorry for that my boy" He said softly into Sora's ear and lunged onto his neck with a hard bite. His hands were starting to roam all over the brunette's body.

He let up on the boy and swiftly moved his hand down..."Tell me boy...has anyone ever touched you here!" He grabbed the small bulge in Sora's pants.

"P--please...j--just stop...please---" Sora felt heated tears stream down his face yet it was evident that his pleas would go unanswered. This made a sick twisted grin on the figures face and he started to massage Sora. Sora struggled to keep in the moans that were begging to be let out. He wouldn't let him get that satisfaction. However that didn't work too well fore no matter how hard he tried little squeaks were escaping and this seemed to make his predator even more aroused.

"Now all I need to do is to take what is rightfully MINE!" the figure laughed and with hearing this Sora gasped...he didn't even want to know what that was going to be.

Confused fear ran fiercely through Sora's eyes. He struggled harder to get free but it was no use now that he found his arms and legs were bound by some invisible force.

"What do you mean!" Sora gasped out with panic running across his face.

"THIS!" The figured ripped off Sora's pants and stabbed a finger into his rear. He forced his mouth onto Sora's and slid his tongue in while fondling and stretching his buttocks. Suddenly Sora felt a big hard bulge start to grind near his inner thigh.

"Please stop!...why are you doing this!" Sora sobbed with tears once again running down his face.

"Because I want to make you mine!" The figure swung Sora on to his stomach. "And now you ARE!" He said while he thrust in hard tearing the boy open, and that's when everything went black...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh" He gasped for air as the sweat clung to his body, drenching the cot. He still couldn't move his arms or legs that were tied up. Footsteps were heard pounding on the stairs that led to where he was. A tall, broad man stood looming over Sora.

"I told you to stay quite bitch!" the mans voice roared in Soras ears.

"Please...I'm sorry" Soras voice was almost gone.

"You better be!" The large man slapped Sora hard across the cheek. "And consider yourself lucky that's all I'm going to do as punishment!" Then before Sora could open his eyes the man was making his way up the stairs. Now there was nothing left for Sora to do but cry himself to sleep wondering what he did to deserve this.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Dad...what was that noise last night?"

"What noise?" the grumpy man asked

"The noise from downstairs"

"I have no idea what you're talking about son. It was probably a dream, now eat your breakfast!"

The boy sighed and started to eat the meal his father had prepared for him.

LATER THAT DAY

The large man erupted from the basement door just to see his son stare at him with a blank stare plastered to his face.

"Dad...are you okay?" He asked a little worried

"I'm just fine! Now...GO DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" He yelled

"Yes sir" the boy shrunk away with a little hurt in his amazing aqua eyes. "But...don't kill yourself okay"

"Go...NOW!"

The boy turned and ran upstairs to his room and stayed there until three hours later his curiosity was provoked again by a muffled cry from the basement...

* * *

Guenn- DUN DUN DUN...What will happen next

Riku-Why do i always have to be in ur stories?

Guenn-BECAUSE! I like you pinches cheek

Riku-OWWW! Stop that!...ooo and ppl R&R!


End file.
